deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Swg66/User Army Battle Round 3: FacetheSlayer vs Codgod13
Codgod13, The General whos rage fuels his conquest for revenage against Rome vs...FacetheSlayer, she was born a warrior, and became a legend...WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?! Codgod13 Codgod13 strikes out with Story At 7 years old, Archer's village was burned to the ground by angry romans. Everyone he cared about was killed. He left to live by himself, doing so successfully at just 7 years old. After two years, he met a man, a mongol, who had also been victim to the Roman's savage conquests. The mongol trained Archer in combat and generalship, and at 14 years old he could shoot better and lead more ferociously than most grown men. He began made alliances with many samurai clans, and the ming. At 16, he was leading men into battle, and won his first fight out numbered 500-2,000 (him being the first one in the fray). However, he knew he needed more men, and went to medieval europe, bringing even more men to his calling. It was also at about this time his mentor was stabbed by a roman legion. Archer tiredlessly continued his conquest, and eventually bringing the end to the roman empire. He now searches for anyone who has ever gone into hiding after becoming a legionare, and eradicates all who did. FacetheSlayer FacetheSlayer counter attacks with Story Born in the hostile Southwestern plains of the New World, FTS was raised by the Apache tribes, who naturally inhabited that region. Taught since 5 to use a bow, and since 8 to ride a horse, she had naturally learned where to place that perfect shot for an instant kill on a foe. She traveled back to the old world, learning techniques from various great fighters of her time, and also learning techniques from enemies she had defeated. Forged a very strong alliance with Romania, France, Persia, and India. Is very adept at Horseback combat as well, and functions well with a crossbow, sword, or spear. X-factors Intelligence: FTS: 87 Codgod: 80 Audacity: FTS 82 Codgod 90 Tactics: FTS 87 Codgod 78 Generalship: FTS 83 Codgod 80 Intimidation: FTS 60 Codgod 65 Physicality: FTS 81 Codgod 81 Psychological health: FTS 85 Codgod 59 Battlefield experiance: FTS 83 Codgod 71 Training: FTS 82 Codgod 57 Calm underfire: FTS 80 Codgod 35 Battle Codgod's army is making it's way through a thick forest and into an open field, at the head of the army Codgod is riding to keep an eye out for the enemy. Riding even further ahead he rides up the hill to a sight then boils his blood. Slayer is a step ahead of him, her army is already starting to form up. Romanian Heavy Infantry is forming the center of of the mass, with the 10,000 Persian Immortals behind them, to the left the French Knights armor catches the light and on the right the Rajput have formed a semi-loose formation. Wheeling around Codgod rides to the front of his army, "Stop, Ming Warriors, bring out the Nest of Bee's!" Whit his army still behind the hill, the Ming warriors take center, while one warrior hands him a nest of Bee's, then and a rushed advance the Ming warriors and Codgod get to the top of the hill, when the're near the top they light the fuses. Slayer is riding in front of her army making one final inspection before the advance, then she hears the whistle of rockets. "Shields Up!" She didn't have to repeat herself, every warrior raises ther shields to stop the arrows. The Heavily armor Knights and Infantry manage to defend themselves, with arrows doing little to no damage but the wicker shield of the Immortal do little to stop the arrows and Rajputs smaller shield don't cover the whole of there body. In the ensuing chaos Codgod's army rushes forward. The Ming Warriors make up the center of the charge against the opposing army, then once there in range they stop and set up there pole cannons. Slayer see's this and calls out to the Infantry "On my command volley fire!" At this the Infantry readies itself, but the Ming warriors are already starting to fire, but not in volley. "Fire!" With that the Infantry let lose a deadly volly, dropping many Ming Warriors. "Drop the cannon, prepair to charge!" The Soldier draw there melee weapons "Charge!" With that the Romanian infantry charges the Ming Warriors. Looking around the field Slayer takes note of the Mongols riding around the edge of her army harassing the Rajput, who have been force to hunker down to draw and out wait the attack. "Immortals, chariots!" Codgod is hanging back on the hill watching the battle unfold, the Romanians have charge his Ming warriors, but his biggest concern was the French Knight getting ready to move, his Ming warrior won't last against the Infantry and the Knights. Snarling he send his own knights in. Then seeing his Mongol have weaken the Rajput, he sends his Samurai to finish the job. Smirking he see's all his forces now in action, now he just has to wait or so he thinks. The Mongol battalion is wheeling around for another pass at the Rajput, when arrows start to rain down on the them, killing many Mongols. The Mongol commander turn his horse around to see the Persian chariot barreling towards them, the scythe an d wheels making terrible sounds. Before he can react the chariots small into the horses, scythe cutting and breaking the legs of horses, the men who fall and crushes under the wheels and hove of the horses. Slayer have rode her way to the Rajput as they fight the Samurai. Just as she cuts the neck of one samurai another shoots an arrow at her, which she catches on her shield. Sheathing her sword she take her crossbow and shots the opposing Samurai in the gap in his armor on his neck. Then another Samurai rushes her, not having time to reload she cracks the warrior with her crossbow, sending his sprawling. Codgod watches in a mixture of Horror and rage as the immortal decimate his mongols.Having enough he decides to personally cut the head form the snake, kicking his horse dies he rushes with his Lieutenant to the battle. The Heavily armored Romanian infantry, is cutting threw the lightly armored Ming warriors, but the Ming have fielded greater numbers, while the Ming are losing more men there numbers are allowing this battle to remain fairly even. Slayer see's this and knows that if she can finish off the center mass of warriors the battle will be her, breaking off from the Rajput and Samurai battle she heads towards the immortals who are finishing off the Mongols, then and arrow flies past her head, looking to her right she see'c Codgod charging her with rage in his eye. Looking arounf she find an Persian spear and charges Codgod. Codgod shots another arrow as the two pass, but only scratches Slayer cheek, while Slayer catches him with the spear, taking him from his horse. Codgod rolls off his back trying to get his breath back, his lieutenant helping him to his feet, looking to see Slayer aiming her hand canon, he put's his Lieutenant in front of him just in time to catch the ball. The man gives painful shout and fall on his back writhing in pain "You son off a B--!" he tries to yell, but Codgod kicks him in the head knocking him out and taking his Halberd. As Slayer makes another passes he catches he with the Halbeard taking her off her horse. Codgod rushes her again but this time he blow is caught in her shield, getting stuck there, Slayer yanks the pole-arm out Codgods hand and tosses the shield aside. Almost in unison they draw there swords. Codgod makes the first move, taking large swing with his Katana, but Slayer steps back batting at the blade, then slashes at Codgod's torso but is armor stops the blade, and he rushes Slayer knocking her to the ground, making both drop there swords. in his Rage Codgod tries to strangle Slayer, reaching around on the ground she grabs a rock, and slam it into Codgod's temple. His helmet dents and he goes out cold. Getting up she gets on her horse and rides to the Immortals. With Immortal chariots Slayer crashes into the Ming Warrior's line form the back, "Hammering the Anvil". The twp battalion of Knights, having fought to a near stand still, stop once it's clear that the Largest section of the army is gone as well as the largest ranged cavalry unit. The Samurai and Rajput still bitterly fight, but with the rest of the army closing in around the Samurai, the eventually surrender. Slayer has won this battle. With here force assembled infront of her, Slayer gives the order to capture the survivors but to leave Codgod where he is. Several hours after the battle. Codgod wakes up with his head throbbing, his armor and weapons are gone, looking around he see's the body's of fallen warriors "What the hell?" standing up holding his head "Did we win?" Looking down he see's a note, reading "Better luck next time" signed "FTS". Tearing the note up Codgod starts yelling and stomping the ground "I'll get you for this!" he shouts at the sky. WINNER: FacetheSlayer Category:Blog posts